casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 32
Series 32 is the thirty-second series of Casualty and commenced airing on 19 August 2017. Filming for the series' first episode began in April 2017. The series contains 44 episodes, the same as the previous series. The series opened with a two-parter special, set partly in Holby and partly in France. Despite this, filming for the France scenes took place in Wales. This was the first series of Casualty not to have episode names for its episodes. This was later revealed to be because coming up with episode titles was "incredibly difficult" and made the show feel dated. The episode titles during production were known for episodes one, two, five and six of the series, but like the other episodes in the series, they were scrapped when the episodes aired. The series titles stayed the same, with the modified theme tune, after first being introduced in the previous series. The series saw the departure of Jez Andrews, portrayed by Lloyd Everitt, Lily Chao, portrayed by Crystal Yu, and Max Walker portrayed by Jamie Davis. The series also saw the return of former character Sam Nicholls (Charlotte Salt) and the arrivals of F1 doctors Rashid Masum and Bea Kinsella, portrayed by Neet Mohan and Michelle Fox respectively. In addition, Sunetra Sarker reprised her role as Zoe Hanna for one episode of the series. Cast Main characters *Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp (Until Episode 21, From Episode TBC) *Jaye Griffiths as Elle Gardner *William Beck as Dylan Keogh *George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy *Crystal Yu as Lily Chao (until episode 11) *Chelsea Halfpenny as Alicia Munroe *Neet Mohan as Rashid Masum (from episode 11) *Michelle Fox as Bea Kinsella (from episode 22) *Charles Venn as Jacob Masters *Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead *Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin *Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller *Azuka Oforka as Louise Tyler *Jason Durr as David Hide *Di Botcher as Jan Jennings (from Spring 2018) *Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean *Lloyd Everitt as Jez Andrews (until episode 2) *Charlotte Salt as Sam Nicholls (from episode 5) *Maddy Hill as Ruby (from June 2018) *Jamie Davis as Max Walker (until episode 19) *Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia Recurring/Guest characters *Emily Carey as Grace Beauchamp (until episode 1) *Cian Barry as Cameron Hamilton (episodes 1 & 2) *Tut Nyuot as Sanosi Jemal (episodes 1 - 10) *Mitch Hewer as Mickey Ellisson (until episode 2) *Lucy Benjamin as Denise Ellisson (until episode 2) *Will Austin as Scott Ellisson (until episode 3) *Ian Bleasdale as Josh Griffiths (episodes 5 & 6) *Nicholas Boulton as Simon Feathering (episodes 6, 7 & 18) *Roger Griffiths as Marty Williams (episodes 6, 10 & 16) *Ariel Reid as Tara Jewkes (episode 9) *James Wilby as Archie Grayling (episodes 9 & 11) *Kai Thorne as Blake Gardner (episodes 10, 16, 19, 20 & 23) *Percelle Ascott as Kalen Gardner (episode 10) *Kai Ismail as Luca Gardner (episode 10) *Amy Noble as Kate Wilkinson (episode 12) *Owain Arthur as Glen Thomas (episodes 13-30) *Sharon Gless as Zsa Zsa Harper-Jenkinson (episode 13) *Jenny Howe as Lexy Morrell (episode 13) *Jamey May as Polly Donovan (episodes 15 & 16) *Finney Cassidy as Miles Ashworth (episodes 16, 19, 20 & 23) *Pam St. Clement as Sally Hodge (episode 17) *Sara Stewart as Arianne Cornell (episode 18) *Sunetra Sarker as Zoe Hanna (episode 19) *Gary Wood as Kam Kainth (episodes 22 & 23) *Rosie Marcel as Jac Naylor (episodes 24 & 27) *Rebecca Ryan as Gemma Dean (from episode 24) Episodes References and notes Category:Casualty Series